Such a storage is already known in which the lower pulleys, which are also driving wheels at the same time, rotate in vertical planes and the conveyor chain runs directly in four vertical lines between the two lower pulleys and the two upper pulleys (EP 506 551 B1). Despite the great storage capacity, the ground area required for this storage is relatively minor due to the vertical extent of the two loops. However, when loading and unloading the conveyor chain, objects which are usually fed and removed horizontally are subjected to abrupt changes of speed and direction, so that a high output cannot be achieved and the possibility of damage to the objects cannot be ruled out.
Furthermore, there is a known dynamic storage for objects in which the contrarotating pulleys and the loops formed by them are part of an endless conveyor belt running in parallel horizontal planes (WO 01/98 187 A1). Loading and unloading of the horizontal conveyor tower of the conveyor belt does not pose any problems here but the enormous space required due to the horizontal extent of the two loops is a disadvantage.